Better Days
by Lunapanda
Summary: Nick Fury had definitely seen better days than this. Because of Agent Barton, there was now a teenage girl sitting in S.H.E.L.D.'s interrogation room with her baby brother. Apparently, she ran away from home. What does he do? Lets her into S.H.E.I.L.D. Yep, he had seen a lot of better days. But, the Avengers learn that maybe she isn't all that bad. Maybe she fits in well with them.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury had seen better days than this. A _lot_ of better days. Better days like when Stark had decided to jump out a window without the Iron Man suit screaming "YOLO!" at the top of his lungs to see how fast the suit could get to him. Ms. Potts_ almost_ killed him. Rogers _almost_ killed Stark as well.

There were better days like when Agent Barton had started to play pranks on the other Avengers (Like when he "accidentally" introduced Steve to a website he claimed was for finding funny videos... it had turned out to be a porn website...). There were better days when Thor and Stark decided to have drinking contests. There were better days even when Ms. Potts and Agent Romanoff had synced menstrual cycles (Lord help him if that ever happened again). Hell, there were even better days when Loki set "Operation: Demolish New York" into action.

Today was just not his day.

Some 16 year old girl had apparently found a flyer posted in Times Square that said "S.H.E.I.L.D. Hiring" (courtesy of Agent Barton... Fury swore he was going to murder the archer if Romanoff didn't first...). Apparently, her life was a living hell, so she had dragged her 7-month-old baby brother with her to go find this mysterious spy agency. How the fuck she ever found it, he would never know. All he knew is that now this girl was sitting in the interrogation room in S.H.E.L.D. Headquarters freaking out.

Oh yes. He was definitely going to kill Agent Barton.

But until then, he had to deal with this teenager.

"How exactly did you find this facility?" he asked.

"There was a flyer up on some restaurant window in Times Square. I figured I could go here, sign up for an interview, wing it, and then see what happens." she explained.

Fury covered his face in exasperation. This was going to be hell.

* * *

"Oh holy bajesus! Tasha! Get over here!"

The red-haired Russian assassin walked over to the window where her partner, Clint Barton, was standing. "What do you want this time?"

"Nick Fury is interrogating a teen mom." he replied like this was a normal, everyday occurrence.

Natasha looked into the interrogation room only to see Director Fury having a full-fledged conversation with some blonde teen holding a baby that was currently eating said blonde hair. She raised an eyebrow. "Clint?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Yes Tasha?"

"Why the hell do I feel like this is your fault?"

"I don't know. But it probably is."

"If it is, Director Fury looks like he's going to kill you."

"Meh, probably."

It was at this point that the rest of the Avengers walked in. And Tony was the first one to talk.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't be asking this 'cause I've seen stranger things, but why the fuck is Mr. Pirate socializing with a teen mom?"

Clint started laughing. "See, Tasha, _he_ agrees with me!"

"What is this 'teen mom' you speak of?" Thor boomed.

Steve looked down through the window. "Well, that's a shame. She's too young for that."

"At least she isn't still a virgin." Tony retorted.

"STARK!" was Steve's only reply. Clint started laughing again while Thor still questioned the "teen mom" thing. Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Did you guys ever catch Loki?" she asked. With that, Thor dropped said god on the floor. Loki glared up at his brother/not brother.

"I'll take that as a yes. Wait, where did Fury go?"

Said Director walked through the door to where the superheroes were socializing and cleared his throat. They all glanced at him. "We have a slight problem."

"The teen mom?" Tony inquired.

"She is not a teen mom, Stark. That is her little brother. And due to certain agents putting up flyers saying we were hiring, she came here looking for a job."

Everyone looked at Clint. "Funny story..." he said slowly.

"CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON!" Natasha yelled.

Tony lost it. "Clinton?! And your middle name is FRANCIS?!"

"I hate you, Tony..."

"Anyway," Fury interrupted, "I need Natasha to go down there and ask her- POLITELY- for information, because she is getting snarky and irritating and I can't deal with it."

"She sounds a lot like Tony." Steve interjected.

"Haha very funny, Spangles."

"Why must you have so many stupid nicknames for me?"

"'Cause I'm Tony Stark."

"That's not an excuse."

"Hey, where's Banner?" Clint asked quickly, trying to stop these two from fighting and destroying the facility.

Tony thought or a moment. "Oh, he's getting clothes on, because apparently walking around in the nude is sociably unacceptable."

Natasha immediately turned around and walked to the interrogation room. She would rather be there then listen to this.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter to my OC's story! It's actually cool, I promise... I just have to not get writer's block and everything will be all cool beans from here! Read and Review! Also, ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. And before I start, I wanna thank every single person who favorited/followed/reviewed this story! Y'all just made my day, and I thank you sooooo much. Little things like that make me happy :). Now, onward with the story!**

* * *

Natasha walked into the interrogation room and turned to face the teen. The girl looked slightly flustered as she tried to untangle the drooly baby hands out of her hair.

"Want some help?" the assassin asked.

The girl looked up and flushed slightly. "Uh, no. I got it- ZACHARY ALEXANDER! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEE!" was the baby's only reply.

Natasha was trying so hard not to laugh as she took a seat. "So, the Director Fury- the man you were talking to- sent me in here to ask you for information. The way he put it, you we're dangerously close to getting shot."

The teen eyes widened slightly, but she kept her attitude the same. "Well, maybe if he wasn't so demanding and freakin' scary, I would have cooperated. Well, that, and if there was a female in here to back me up. Just sayin'."

Natasha rolled her eyes. This girl was certainly different. "Well, I'm here now, and you and I are going to talk so we can get you back where you belong. First things first: your name, please."

"Oh, that. That might be helpful. Well, I am Rose-Ebony Parks, and this is my little 7-month-old-monster-of-a-brother, Zachary Alexander Parks." She said coolly, "What's yours?"

"Excuse me?" Natasha asked.

"Your name. Just so I can feel comfortable here."

"I am Agent Natasha Romanoff of S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Cool beans."

"Anyway, I must also ask you where you are from."

"I am from..." Rose trailed off.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me?"

"New York."

"Any where in particular?"

"Yeah, in some dirty, rotten hell-hole that I never want to see again."

Natasha actually looked shocked. "What happened to you?"

Rose looked slightly pissed. "I was freakin' abused by my druggie parents, that's what! I saw the flyer, went home, got Zach, and ran. See this backpack? This is all I have left. You can't just kick me out or throw me on the street- although that may be a better option- and expect me to be okay. Please, I am begging you, do NOT send me back home!"

Natasha felt some form of sympathy (even if she didn't show it). This girl had it rough, apparently, and she related to that. However, she had to resolve this correctly.

"I am going to go speak to Director Fury about this. Stay here-"

"Uh, Tasha? We have a problem." Clint explained, using the announcer.

She groaned. "What the hell did you-"

"It wasn't me, I swear! Loki just disappeared!"

Rose's eyes widened. "L-Loki?!"

Natasha looked at her curiously. "Yes... Why do you looked freaked out?"

"Ah, no reason. It just, you know, Norse myths coming to life is kind of weird..."

Natasha nodded slowly. "Okay then. Well, I am going to go assist the others, so if you please excuse me." With that, the Russian left.

* * *

"Any sign of Reindeer Games?" Tony asked one everyone met back up near the interrogation room window.

Steve shook his head. "Where could he have possibly gone?"

"I have no such clue as to where he may have fled, friends. I apologize." Thor replied apologetically.

"Uh, guys? I think I found him..." Bruce told the group.

"Where?" Natasha asked. Bruce only replied by pointing to the window. Everyone looked.

"Well... shit." Clint spoke everyone's thoughts.

Down in the interrogation room was the God of Mischief, holding a conversation with Rose.

This was going to end well...

* * *

**TA-DA! Chapter 2 is up! This is the direction it is going. Hopefully, I will have enough time to post Chapter 3 tomorrow (if not, it _should_ be up by Thursday)!**

**BTDubs, I now have this account on Polyvore. So, for those of you who wish to follow me, you can do that. I am "lunapanda" on there.**

**Read and Review, I don't own Marvel stuff (but I do own Rose-Ebony... or Abby [I shall explain that later]), and ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I have been getting so many messages about favorites and follows and all that stuff. THANK YOU ALL! Y'all make my day a lot better sometimes :). Anyhow, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Loki: You better. Because I am in it.**

**Me: O.O WTF? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Loki: I'm in this chapter, am I not?**

**Me: Yeah, you are, but you don't just randomly appear! Us Midguardians don't do that!**

**Loki: I am not a Midguardian.**

**Tony: I do. 'Cause I'm Tony Stark.**

**Me: Not an excuse.**

**Steve: I agree.**

**Tony: When did you get here Spangles?**

**Clint: Lol... Spangles...**

**Natasha: How is that funny?**

**Thor: I fail to see the humor in that nickname as well.**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?**

**Bruce: I tried to stop them.**

**Phil: Me too.**

**Everyone except me: Aren't you dead?**

**Me: OKAY TO THE STORY NOW!**

* * *

Rose was sitting there, in a top-secret government interrogation room when some weird eye patch guy came in. Then, there came a ginger. Now there was some tall, pale, skinny dude looking at her weirdly.

...

Why was her life so weird?

"Oh hey there. I don't know your name, but I'm Rose-Ebony. This is my baby brother, Zach. Now if you can just leave me alo-"

"Do not lie." the man interrupted.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I do believe that the request was fairly simple to comprehend: Do not lie. To me, at least."

"How do you know I'm lying? We never met." Rose retorted.

The man rolled his eyes. "I know when someone is lying."

"How do you know when someone is lying? Are you one of those secret agents that is trained to do that?"

"You dare associate me with these pathetic Midguardians? Abigail, you are sorely mistaken."

Rose's eyes widened. "How do you- wait, Midguardians?"

The stranger rolled his eyes. "Are you not familiar with who I am?"

"Uh, apparently not if I'm questioning it. Hints are very helpful. And appreciated."

"I am called Snaketongue, Silvertongue, God of Mischief, God of Chaos, Liesmith... need I go on?"

Rose's eyes widened. "Shit..." She grabbed Zach and ran to the other side of the room to her belongings. She pulled out two fans, one pink and one black, and held them out as if she was trying to defend herself.

"Stay back!" she commanded, "I'm warning you!"

Loki laughed. "You think toys are going to save you? Pathetic."

She flipped the fans open, revealing detailed, swirling designs. "They are weapons, NOT TOYS. And I will hurt you if necessary."

The god's eyes widened. "Where did you get those?"

"Uh... family heirloom?"

Loki walked closer. "Why do _you_, out of all people, have them? Why...?"

Rose held the fans out farther. "Take a step closer. _I dare you._"

Loki looked at the fans. "_Den legendariske fans, rose og ibenholt._" He said slowly in Norwegian.

"What did you just say? 'Cause in case you haven't noticed, I don't speak a foreign language. I speak 'Murican."

"You lack the knowledge your ancestors had. One in particular." He drawled.

"Yeah, I know. My insane priestess ancestor, Melissa Nyström."

Loki, forgetting Rose's earlier threat, took a step forward.

"OH HELL NO! I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!" With that, Rose charged towards Loki with the fans.

* * *

The Avengers could not believe what they were seeing. Some teenage girl was attempting to sass, threaten, and beat Loki.

"Yeah, she's like Tony alright." Steve piped in.

"I don't know about you guys, but this is fucking hilarious." Tony replied.

Natasha turned around and started to walk off. Clint saw her.

"Where do you think your going, Tasha?"

The red-head looked over at Clint. "I am going to go help her."

"Agent Romanoff." Natasha turned to see Nick Fury looking at her.

"Yes, Director?"

Fury tossed her a folder. "The girl 'Rose-Ebony Parks' does not exist. However, 'Abigail Allison Parkington' does."

Natasha's eyes looked back over at the window. Loki was right. She lied.

Well... This was going to get interesting...

* * *

**So that's chapter 3! I hoped you enjoyed it! Read and Review, and I own nothing!**

**Loki: I don't understand why people must feel the need to lie to me. It's pointless.**

**Me: So was taunting the Hulk, and you saw how well that worked out.**

**Tony: OOOOOHHHHHH! BUUUUUUUUURN!**

**Loki: Stark. Shut up.**

**Me: Loki. GTFO.**

**Thor: I do not get this phrase.**

**Loki: Lunapanda, I fail to comprehend your stupidity.**

**Tony: OOOOOHHHHHHH! BUUUUUURN!**

**Me: Steve! Tony's being a jerk!**

**Steve: *facepalm***

**Natasha: _*TO AUDIENCE*_ You guys can leave now.**

**Clint: No. You can't. Lunapanda owns no Marvel Character. Okay, now you can leave!**

**Bruce: You guys are hopeless...**

**Phil: I agree with Bruce. Except Steve isn't hopeless!**

**Tony: FANGIRL!**

**Me: STOP TALKING!**

***everyone stops***

**Me: Okay, readers. Y'all can leave now! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: AHHHH! MORE REVIEWS! I love you all for doing that, just so you know!**

**Tony: *sarcastically* She's lying.**

**Me: SHUT UP. Wait, when did you get here?**

**Tony: Um, now?**

**Me: _How_ did you get here?**

**Tony: My Science Bro let me out.**

**Me: BRUCE.**

**Bruce: Not my fault.**

**Me: *facepalm* Let's just start the story right now...**

* * *

Rose- no Abigail- was attempting to kick Loki in the stomach when Natasha walked into the interrogation room. She snickered.

"Having fun there, Loki?"

Loki glared over at the assassin while trying to fend off the crazed Midguardian teen. "Yes, I am, Agent Romanoff," he replied, voice laced with heavy sarcasm, "Now if you can excuse me, I am trying to save myself from killing this... whore."

Abigail's eyes narrowed. "I am not a teen mom for God's sake! Zach is my brother! Why do you keep saying I'm a teen mom?"

Natasha calmly walked over to Abigail and pushed her back hard enough in order to separate her from Loki. "Miss Parkington, if you could so kindly please as to stop beating one of our most wanted, S.H.E.I.L.D. would certainly appreciate it."

The teen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I will stop beating him. But only because you asked so nicely."

"Now, about your identity. You lied, Miss Parkington." Natasha explained

"I could have told you that, Agent Romanoff." Loki interrupted, smirking slightly.

"Wipe that damned smirk off your face, Loki. You have nobody here to help you." Abigail bravely interjected.

"And you shut your mouth. You lied to a top-secret government agency that is tasked with keeping the world safe. You have not made the best choice." Natasha was a little annoyed with the teen at this point. Okay, that may have been an understatement. Natasha was extremely annoyed. People cannot just go lying to S.H.E.L.D., and _especially_ not to Natasha Romanoff.

"I lied. So what? Do you know why I lied, Miss Natasha? Because maybe, just maybe, you would be like everyone else and send me back home. And guess what? I'm not going back." The teenager kept on going until she ran out of breath.

Loki turned around and promptly left the room, mumbling something along the lines of "Pathetic Midguardians and their pathetic emotions". Natasha left after him and shut the door.

* * *

The Avengers were gathered around a table in the facility listening to the options they had.

"Wait, so you can't hire her? That's a shame... I wanted her to be like me..." Tony said gloomily.

Steve looked at him with a serious, authoritative look. "Stark, you know they can't. She is only sixteen years old and the age requirement is what, eighteen?"

"Seventeen and a half." Clint answered.

Thor piped in with a booming voice. "Why can't any of you take in Lady Abigail as your own kin?"

"Because she isn't legally up for adoption. Her parents haven't abandoned her and they are still alive. Adoption is out of the question." Natasha explained.

Bruce sighed. "That's a shame, really. I wouldn't wanna go back home if I was her either."

Fury looked at all of them. "We cannot hire her. That is final. Unless any of you a) adopt her or b) convince me otherwise, she cannot stay."

Everyone sat there in silence thinking until Tony slammed his fist on the table. "I have an idea!" he announced loudly.

The rest of the group groaned. This was going to be good...

"Let me call someone real quick..." Tony started dialing numbers on his phone and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Oh hey, Pepper, it's me. Yeah, I have a real quick favor to ask you..."

Natasha grinned, knowing what Pepper's response was going to be. Clint started laughing, knowing that Pepper was the secret weapon Tony always used (because almost every S.H.E.I.L.D. agent was terrified of her). Steve put his faced in his hands and tried to conceal some laughter. Bruce rolled his eyes and smiled.

Nick... well, he face palmed and turned around to go to his office, knowing he would be getting a phone call very soon from Ms. Potts.

He now had two people he wasn't happy with: Clint and Tony.

Lord help him... he had seen a lot of better days...

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 4! I'm on a roll!**

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this... And I'm sorry if I don't update over the weekend ('cause I got stuff to do... lots of stuff...). I will get a chapter up no later than Monday evening.**

**Read and Review! And I don't own any of the characters, BTDubs...**

**Clint: Thank god. Lord help us all if she did...**

**Loki: I'm sorry, I can't help you.**

**Tony: Pretty vain, aren't you?**

**Pepper: Tony, you're one to be talking.**

**Natasha: Oh, hey Pepper. When did you get here?**

**Me: I was wondering the same thing...**

**Pepper: Tony invited me... he said party, but he was obviously lying...**

**Clint: PARTAY! We need cake though...**

**Tony: YES! A CAKE!**

**Natasha: *facepalm***

**Thor: I APPROVE OF THIS FESTIVITY IDEA AS WELL, FRIENDS!**

**Loki: Oh no...**

**Bruce: No parties.**

**Steve: I second that.**

**Pepper: I agree too. Tony has enough parties.**

**Me: Readers, y'all can leave now... Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHHH! I'M SORRY! I haven't updated in forever... I forgot we had a concert this week (specifically tomorrow) and we had like a million dress rehearsals... oops...**

**Please enjoy this, and forgive meeeeee!**

* * *

The moment Nick Fury walked into his office, his phone went off.

_Shit._ He picked up the phone and started talking.

"Hello, Miss Potts."

"Good afternoon, Director Fury. If you do not mind, I would appreciate a moment of your time." she stated calmly on the other end.

"If this is about the teenager Stark was talking about-"

"You can't just let her back on the street or in her drug-filled home! She is a child! She needs a family, friends, people whom she can trust, Director. Throwing her to the side is not a good idea."

"Miss Potts, we cannot just let her in to S.H.E.I.L.D. She does not meet the requirements."

There was a pause. "Well, if _you_ won't do it, I know someone who will."

Fury did not like where this was heading. "And who would that be, Miss Potts?"

"I could get Tony or Clint to send a message to the council..."

"Miss Potts, with all due respect, do you know what happened the last time the council made a stupid-ass decision? Manhattan was almost nuked."

"Yes, I know very well, Director. My boyfriend was almost killed." she retorted, slightly bitter, "And now, back to the original topic. Unless you want one of us to contact the council about this... shall we call it 'rude behavior', you will let the girl in."

Fury sighed. _Think, god-damnit! _"What if I meet you halfway, Miss Potts?"

"Explain."

"We will allow the girl to temporarily live here, not working as a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, until we figure out something."

*SILENCE*

"Miss Potts?" he asked into the phone.

"Deal. And thank you, Director Fury. I'm sure she will be happy about not going back home." With that, Pepper ended the phone call. She sent a quick message to Tony.

_It worked! She's gonna be okay!_

Tony texted back.

_I hope I'm right about this... And thanks, Pep. You're the best._

His phone went off with a message.

_I know I am :)_

Tony chuckled and replied with:

_Confident, Miss Potts?_

Pepper sent another message.

_Please, at least I'm not like you, Mister Stark._

"Ewwww. I know that face," Clint started mock complaining, "Tony's flirting!"

"Shut up, Legolas." Tony retorted.

Fury came into the conference room and cleared his throat.

"I have reached a decision- Where is Agent Romanoff?"

Just as he said that, Natasha came into the conference room with a teen covered in baby puke. Everyone stared.

Abigail looked around, obviously embarrassed and flustered. "What? Never seen a teen covered in baby puke before?" Tony thought for a moment.

"Don't answer that." she said.

"Anyway, Miss Parkington." Fury interrupted.

"Uh, yes sir?" she looked suspicious.

"I have reached a decision. Until we figure out a plan for you and your brother, you are allowed to stay here on base."

Her eyes widened and she started grinning. "Thank you so much! You will_ not_ regret this! And I would shake your hand, but I'm covered in Zach-puke."

Fury nodded. "I respect that option. Now, Agent Romanoff, if you could so kindly lead her to the showers to wash that off..."

"Got it. Follow me please." Natasha and Abigail left the room.

After a moment, Tony piped in. "Yup, she's a keeper."

Clint started laughing. "She's _charming_, right Fury?"

Steve and Bruce could not help but snicker, and Thor started bellowing with laughter.

The Director rolled his eyes and went back into his office. This was becoming one hell of a day...

* * *

**I am assuming since you've read this far into the chapter, you have forgiven my lateness. YAY! BTDubs, I own no Marvel anything ('cause Marvel owns that stuff) but I own the OC's Abigail and Zach. Read and Review.**

**Abigail: I remember this...**

**Loki: Me too. I hated you.**

**Tony: You still hate her, Reindeer Games. What was the point of saying that?**

**Natasha: I am surprisingly agreeing with Stark on this one...**

**Clint: I hate Loki, if anyone cares.**

**Loki: I believe there was no need for that statement either.**

**Tony: _Natasha_ cares, Clint.**

**Natasha: Stark, zip it.**

**Steve: I would listen to her, Tony.**

**Bruce: Agreed.**

**Tony: But I ship them...**

**Clint: O.O**

**Pepper: Tony... you sound like a teenage girl...**

**Abigail: I know I'm still new here, but I'm pretty sure Natasha's giving Tony a "run for your life".**

**Me: Yeah... That happens a lot...**

**Natasha: Stark, you have 3 seconds to run before I murder you with this hair-tie.**

**Tony: AAAAHHH! PEPPER! HELP!**

**Me: Okay, lemme go help Tony... Again, R&R and thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAAAHHHHH! I'm back! And I'm sorry for not updating like I promised. I have had girls scouts, band, band, girl scouts, band, band, marching band, more marching band, and did I mention band? No, I'm not kidding. Band takes up tons of time (which is good, 'cause I hate being bored). I am now making this chapter, and I promise the next one won't take quite as long. Enjoy! And I also own nothing! (P.S. The Avengers are getting shawarma, so they won't be piping in now! Yay!)**

**Loki: Except I'm here.**

**Me: WHAT THE FUDGE-NUGGETS! WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**Loki: I would rather not associate with those Midgardians...**

**Me: Why, 'cause they kicked your ass?**

**Loki: Would like me to kill you? Because I would gladly fulfill your death wish.**

**Me: Ain't nobody got time fo dat!**

**Loki: I cannot comprehend your stupidity...**

**Me: Maybe you cannot comprehend my geniusness. Maybe that's why you call it stupidity! BOOM. PHILOSOPHICALNESS.**

**Loki: *mumbles something incoherent in Norwegian***

**Me: Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Abigail came into her room with her new, un-pukey clothes on. She slumped down into a chair and sighed. "How the hell did I get here?" She turned to her mirror and looked in it.

"This isn't you, Abby. Why the hell are you here? You'll just end up going back home. Or even into foster care. They could take Zach away." She studied her face even more. "Why are you hiding?" she asked herself. She slammed a fist onto the dresser. "Damnit Abby! Why are you hiding!?"

"I believe the real question is 'What you are hiding?'" a voice said from her door. The teen spun around and saw-

"Loki. What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in your cage?" she asked sassily. Although, while she appeared unafraid on the outside, she was freaking out on the inside.

"Unfortunately, these 'heroes' are not very good at keeping a watchful eye on me. I easily snuck out." the god explained.

Abigail turned around and went to put clothes in her dresser. "Actually, it's not that hard when no one cares about you..." she mumbled.

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly. "Would you care to explain to me how you would know?"

"Uh, no. My personal life is none of your beeswax, so piss off." she sassed back.

"You watch your tongue, wench. I can kill you right at this instant as easily as I can tell you your heritage."

"Okay first of all, I'm not a 'wench'. Second, I don't _want _to know my heritage. Again, _piss off_." she retorted through gritted teeth. Loki hit a nerve. A big nerve. She _did _want to know her history, her heritage. But, she didn't trust him. And as curious as she was, she really didn't want to.

"You lie." was his reply.

"WHAT PART OF 'PISS OFF' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" she screamed, turning around. Loki's eyebrow raised as her looked her up and down. Abigail looked confused, and then turned to her mirror. She gasped.

He hair had gone from beach blonde to pitch black. Her eyes were now dark brown, almost black. And her body was now... erm... "bustier" than before.

"The hell?" she exclaimed. She glanced down at her hand and saw that she was holding her black fan. _Oh shit._ she thought.

"Den legendariske fan, ibenholt." Loki murmured.

"Okay, I'm gonna explain this again. I. Speak. 'Murican. NOT. Whatever the hell that is."

"Interesting... Melissa was better with magic than I thought..." Loki thought aloud.

Abigail started panicking. She had to think of something. And then, she got the best idea. She threw the fan in her backpack, and she went back to her original look. She smirked at the god in front of her. "This is for calling me a wench and threatening me." she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"THOR! TONY! AGENT ROMANOFF! SOMEONE HELP!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Moments later, Thor came flying through a wall and ran into his brother. Natasha, Steve, and Bruce came in right behind him (except they actually used the door), while Tony came in through the hole Thor had just made. Clint and Director Fury came in behind Tony. "What happened?" Steve asked, concerned.

"He threatened to kill me!" Abigail cried. And then she started using fake tears. Loki snickered at her.

"Clever, Abigail. Very clever." With that, Thor and Tony escorted him out of the room. Steve sat down next to the teen.

"You okay?" he asked. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"She used fake tears, Captain. Even I know that trick." Abigail looked up and smiled at Natasha.

"And I thought I was the only one who knew." Steve looked shocked.

"But why would you fake cry? That wasn't going to really help the situation at all. I mean no offense, ma'am, but I found it uncalled for." Abigail looked at Steve.

"Meh. It was worth a shot. It would make Loki look more like a jerk, I wouldn't look quite as mean for ratting him out, and Thor would take him away, no questions asked." she explained. Clint laughed and held hold his hand for a high five.

"Director, I like this girl." he said. Fury shook his head and left, mumbling something about hormonal teenagers, their need for drama, and something about not having a normal day like a normal person. Abigail looked slightly offended, but just shrugged it off moments later. Natasha cleared her throat, and everyone who was left glanced a the ex-Russian.

"Miss Parkington, allow me to show you to your new new-room. Steve, Bruce, Clint, can you guys clean up some of this. And after that, teach Thor how to use a door..."

With that, everyone left to go do their duties. The whole way to her new room, Abigail kept wondering the same thing.

_'As easily as I can tell you about your heritage'... why would he know about my heritage? And why do I- despite everything I said- want to ask? Why do I want to know about my ancestors? How would that help me? Why do I want to know if it can affect my fate? What if it's in HIS hands?!_

_..._

_Why do I even want to know my fate?_

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAND there's chapter 6! Wow... These chapters are kind of short... oh well!**

**Anyway, I own nothing (except Abby, Zach and Melissa (who will be showing up soon!)). I just write fanfics 'cause they're fun. And I can control a fake universe. WOO!**

**Oh, and guys, today was the last day of school for high schoolers ('cause I don't have to go tomorrow unless I have make-up exams... WHICH I DON'T), and I'm officially a junior! YEAH UPPERCLASSMAN! I believe this is a wonderfully appropriate time to say YOLO!**

**Loki: How do you even pass school?**

**Me: 'Cause I'm smart. I have straight A's.**

**Loki: So?**

**Me: Almost everyone in two of my classes failed...**

**Loki: ... There are Midgardians who are even stupider than you?**

**Me: AAAAAAAND we're leaving! Read and Review please! And I swear the next chapter will not take as long!**

**Tony: We're back. Here's some shawarma.**

**Me: Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, all of you now have permission to blame for chapter lateness. I have had lots of marching band (which is my fault for joining) and MAJOR writer's block. But, now I don't, so I shall write this chapter and beat myself up for not updating!**

**Loki: Please do. Maybe you will finally shut up.**

**Me: YOU KNOW WHAT? IT IS 11:44 PM AND I JUST DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH YOU. *Turns to Thor* PLEASE GET HIM OUT.**

**Thor Brother, I think you have angered her.**

**Me: No really?**

**Loki: I am NOT your brother.**

**Tony: Okay Reindeer Games, everyone here will argue over this again...**

**Abigail: Oh please don't... I still don't get it...**

**Clint: Join the club.**

**Me: *To readers* On with the chapter! *To the Avengers* LEAVE BEFORE I GET PEPPER.**

* * *

The Avengers were sitting around while they listened to Fury lecture/complain about how certain people in the group (*COUGH* TONY *COUGH*) were not taking their "guarding Loki because he may attack again" shifts seriously. Fury kept on rambling on about how these same people were endangering the world and that if they didn't take it seriously, the council would make another "stupid-ass decision". That's when Tony got tired of the whole meeting and spouted out the stupidest idea ever.

"Why don't we make Abigail do it so she would be of use!?"

Everyone went silent and turned towards the billionaire.

"Are you insane Stark? Did you not just see what happened earlier? Loki wants to get in her head, and you think that is a good idea?" Steve lectured.

"Meh." was Tony's reply.

"Wait." Everyone looked over at Clint. "Tony may be on to something."

"HA! TAKE THAT SPANGLES!"

"Stark, shut the hell up." Natasha interjected.

"Make me." replied the billionaire.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Did you really just say that?"

"DON'T ANSWER THAT TONY! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Clint yelled.

"Back to the original topic please." Bruce interjected. "What do you mean, Clint?"

"Well, if she is sitting here bored and concerned for her brother's safety, why don't we let her do this so her brother will be 'safer'? Also, it gets irresponsible people-"

"*cough* Tony *cough*" Natasha muttered.

"- out of the way so we can do our job." Clint finished, looking over at Natasha. "It's not nice to interrupt people."

"So?" Natasha said.

"Anyway," Steve interrupted before an argument could break out, "That does make sense, Clint. It allows her to feel like she's being useful, and it keeps Tony away from Loki. Thus, there's (hopefully) less chaos."

The rest of the superheroes nodded and murmured in agreement. They all looked at Fury.

"Well?" Tony asked. "Do you agree?"

The Director sighed and nodded. "Fine. She will guard Loki for a week. If anything that I don't like happens, she has to leave. Understand?"

The superheroes quickly nodded. None of them wanted guard duty, and this would clear them of a few burdens. Plus, Tony would have less chances to cause trouble.

"So, when does she start?" Tony inquired.

"Tomorrow. I will tell her when she comes out of her room for dinner in the mess hall. All of you has the responsibility of explaining to her what to do and what NOT to do. If she messes up, it will be one of your faults." With that, Director Fury left, mumbling something about having one of those days where noting makes sense and why he shouldn't have to deal with this.

* * *

**OH SNAP! PLOT TWIST! What will happen next? O.O**

**Anyway, I apologize again for not updating. And I have my full legit band camp next week, so don't expect anything for approximately two weeks (thanks 12 hour practices!). Read and review, and enjoy!**

**Loki: Please tell me that Abigail and I are not going to end up as a couple.**

**Me: You wouldn't anyway, cause NO ONE LIKES YOU.**

**Tony: I feel like you're tired.**

**Me: NO. IT'S ALMOST 12:30 AM AND I'M NOT TIRED AT ALL.**

**Steve: You should probably get some rest. Don't worry about those two. I'll get Natasha and Pepper to get them to stop bothering you.**

**Me: Aww, you're so nice. Thanks. *looks at Tony and Loki* You guys should be more like him.**

**Abigail: Oh, and she doesn't own any Marvel characters at all! She just rights stories about them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**GUESS WHO'S BACK IN FULL SWING? Not me, but I'm at least back! Band camp ended two weeks ago, but I had tons of stuff to do, and school starts next week... so I guess I should get one chapter in before I go back and have my life taken up by AP classes. Actually, I only have one AP class this semester (AP PSYCHOLOGY!), but the teacher said there's tons of reading... yaaaaaay...**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Clint: Aren't you going to say-**

**Me: Shut up, Clint. I say it at the end of the chapter.**

**Natasha: Has anyone seen Tony?**

**Abigail: Nope. Why?**

**Natasha: Because apparently there was a camera in my room. And it's activated by movement. And it took pictures.**

**Me: He's that way.**

**Abigail: Let's get to the story. I'm pretty sure people don't want to see Tony's doom.**

* * *

Loki was lying on his back in his cell when the door open. He turned his head, expecting to see Tony, but instead saw Abigail.

He grinned. "Ah, Miss Abigail-"

"Don't talk to me." she snapped.

The god raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "What has happened to you? You seem angry at me."

"Maybe it's from the whole little argument from yesterday." she mumbled, turning her back to him.

"Ah, that. Have you thought about anything I said?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I already told you I didn't want to know anything. Even if I did want to know, I certainly wouldn't want you telling me."

"And why is that, Miss Abigail?"

"Because, you're the god of lies. People like you don't tell the truth. Ever."

"There is no one like me. I can assure you of that."

"Oh really?" she said, turning towards him. "There is no one like you? Trust me, there is always one person- mortal or god- that is the exact same as you. Don't be so vain."

Loki chuckled and walked towards the glass wall. ""And how would you know?"

"Because I know." was all Abigail said.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't someone more capable be keeping watch?"

That was all he needed for Abigail to snap. She spun around and threw the fans at the glass. Loki jumped back as the fans slightly cracked the glass. He looked up at the teenager, but something didn't seem right. She wouldn't ever be this powerful...

"Am I not capable? She is not capable?! Is this what you tell my descendants, Loki?" she screamed. However, it wasn't her. Her voice sounded different; the accent was Norwegian. And her eyes had turned to a icy blue. Even her presence was off.

Loki laughed and replied, "Long time no see, Melissa."

"Watch your mouth, Silvertongue. I can easily-"

"Easily what, Melissa? You can't attack me. You're my high priestess. And even if you could, your soul is stuck within one of the fans."

All of a sudden, Abigail snapped back into reality and held her head in pain. "What the hell...?"

She looked at the god. "What was that? What did you do?"

"What did I do? Nothing. It is what you did-"

The doors behind Abigail opened, and Director Fury stepped in the room. "Miss Parkington, what the hell is going on? And why did I hear glass breaking?"

"I believe this is what you heard." Loki answered, motioning towards the cracked glass in front of him.

Fury looked at the girl, and then the glass. There was more to this girl than anyone had previously thought.

"Miss Parkington, please follow me." Then, he walked over to the wall and pressed a button. "Agent Romanoff, please open up a new cell for Loki. His original one will be needing repairs." With that, the Director and Abigail walked out of the room.

_Interesting,_ Loki thought, _Melissa used the girl's body to communicate. She's better at using magic than I ever thought possible. But, how did I trigger it?_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! DUH-DUH-DUUUUUH! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and I also hope you decide to leave reviews. I love all of your guys' reviews so much! Thanks to all of you, and to the people who favorite/followed as well!**

**Also, I own none of the Avengers, or anything Marvel. I do own the characters Zach, Abigail, and Melissa. Happy Clint?**

**Clint: Hey, I was just trying to not get you in trouble.**

**Me: Speaking of trouble, where's Tony?**

**Clint: Probably getting murdered by Natasha.**

**Me: Should we help him...?**

**Clint: Uh, no. She'll kill us.**

**Me: Ah, true. Anyway, goodbye for now readers! *to Clint* What if we got Pepper to convince Natasha to not kill Tony?**


End file.
